Sabbath
by ALotOfNerdyThings
Summary: Yill'muh was raised by the hero of two worlds, Nire, the Silver Sorceress. When her mistress dies she is left with no-one, until the Justice League decides that she should join the Team. With nowhere to go, she agrees. But her heart still lingers in her 'home' world, and her mistresses enemies still stalk the worlds. With Nire no longer around to keep her her safe, she's in trouble
1. Chapter 1

**Mount Justice  
>August 21, 14:13 EDT<strong>

"Really? You still don't believe in magic? After all that you're still too stubborn to admit it?" Artemis snapped at Wally. The team that was present with the Doctor Fate fiasco where giving their report to The Batman. When Kaldur had started talking about the 'magic' used there, wally had snapped.

"Magic's a lie. Anyone with half a brain can see that!"

"Don't say that to your new teammate" The Batman grunted.

"Well if there stupid enough to-… New Teammate?" Wally asked as he caught on to The Batman's words.

The Batman just grunted and pulled up I picture of a woman in her late 20's or early 30's. She had long white hair falling down her back in waves. She wore a golden one piece that showed off her belly button, which was surrounded in runes, trailing down her back was a red cape that just ended before her red boots. She was kind of hot.

"This is The Silver Sorceress-" The Batman begun.

"She's kind of old to be joining our team. Not that I'm complaining or anything," Wally all but cheered.

"She is not joining the team. Her apprentice will be though. Two nights ago the Silver Sorceress was killed," at The Batman's words a hush came over the young hero's. Until Artemis hit Wally on the back of his head muttering something on the lines of.

"Heartless idiot."

"Her Apprentice, The Kid Witch, was left to fend for herself until help from the League arrived. It is a miracle that she made it at all. It came to light that the Silver Sorceress was Kid Witches legal guardian thus leaving Kid with no one to care for her. The League offered her a spot on this team. She'll be joining next week."

"Batman this is unusual. You did not give us notice for Artemis or M'gann, so why for her?" Kaldur asked, starring up at the picture of the Silver Sorceress.

Batman gave a grunt before; "She was rather emotional at the time of being found. When her people are overly emotional they tend to lose control. She may still be out of it when she arrives. Keep an eye on her and don't strain her. She'll be fine," with that The Batman turned and left the cave.

"Poor girl," M'gann said as she scooted closer to Superboy.

"I can't imagine what would happen if uncle Barry died…." Wally muttered.

**The Magic Land  
><strong>August 22, 15:43 <strong>  
><strong>

Yill'muh, or Yilly to her friends, stared at the body of her mistress. The glow that had once been her life, now faded from her eyes. Her mouth, always quick to snark or smirk, now lay in a straight line. Her already pale skin slightly blue in hue now. The idiots that were the council had draped her in a pale blue dress. She hated blue. Red and yellow were more her things. She'd be so pissed.

Yilly laid her hand on her sister's chest.

"Reposez-vous, ma sœur et ne se battent pas les dieux qui prétendent vous;

Tomber dans un sommeil sans fin;

Ne pas réveiller jusqu'à ce que le monde touche à sa;

Et tenir celles que vous aviez perdu à son tour;

Ma sœur, ma famille, mon seul espoir;

dormir sœur."

Yilly removed her hand as tears streaked down her face, running her black mascara.

Yilly removed herself from the elders that had gathered to say there final goodbyes to Nire, The Silver Sorceress. She weaved in and out of the crowed avoiding most, and the few that she would have hit moved out of her way, too good to touch her.

She avoided talking to anyone on her way home, though she was sure many wanted to say something to her. Whether it was condolences or insults, she wasn't sure, but they were there no doubt. Yilly had lived with Nire her entire life, her 'mother' and 'father' cared little for her since they'd found out that she didn't really enjoy hurting people, something they both reviled in. So Nire had taken her in when she met her, giving her a home and love when she had known nothing but her 'parent's' cold distain. For that, Yill'muh was forever in her debt.

Yill'muh and Nire's house was an old cottage that they'd been fixing up on and off for years now, never truly happy with the end result. Because off that something's were brand new, bought recently before Nire's death, or as old as Yilly was, bought during her first years with Nire. The walls were made of different woods and changed hues almost everywhere. The furniture was made of different material, wooden stools, love seats made of leather and couches made of bright pink and red fabric. Yilly's home was a mess, but it was her home, and she was heartbroken to leave it.

Without removing her funeral clothes she entered her home and marched towards her pink couch, collapsing on it with a heavy sigh. Her white hood was still up and the home made black dress Nire had made her for her first funeral would no doubt be crinkled from the ruff way she had fallen on her couch.

She sat like that for a few hours, not moving a muscle. Maybe half an hour after she sat down Tobias, Nire's familiar, came and curled himself around her feet. He two was grieving for his master's death.

Not long after night fell, Ferret, one of Yilly's friends, stopped by. Ferret was almost a counter opposite to Yilly. She was born to a high end family and was quite happy following the status quo of her line, doing exactly what was expected of her by others. Meanwhile, Yilly fought to not be who people thought she was, she wanted to prove everyone wrong, and Ferret was one of the only people to give her a chance.

Despite begin from two different worlds, the two were friends. They shared their love of others and their need to help people, as well as their love of tradition. While Ferret's love was steamed more in fashion and parties, Yilly loved the spells and craft of the yearly days. Magic was her thing.

"You know it's rude to leave a funeral before you've talked to everyone at least once," Ferret said as soon as caught sight of Yilly curled up in the corner.

"No one would want to talk to me any way."

"Oh Honey, don't think like that."

"But it's true Ferret. Everyone thinks it's my fault that Nire's dead, and you know what? So do I," Yilly sobbed, letting the first tears of the day fall from her eyes.

"Oh Angel," Ferret sighed as she engulfed Yilly in her arms. The two sat there throughout the night, at some point they must have fallen asleep because the next thing Yilly knew she was waking up to the smell of cooking.

Lifting herself from her nice groove within her pink couch she walked over to the little add on kitchen that Nire had built. Looking in she saw Ferret, still in her huge purple and blue dress, cooking bacon and eggs.

"I didn't know you could cook Ferret," Yilly said around her yawn, startling Ferret.

"Oh dear lords and ladies Yilly, you spooked me!" Ferret chiselled as she attempted to get her heart beat back to normal.

"Sorry Ferret," Yilly apologised with a small smile as she removed her cloak. Indeed her black funeral dress was crinkled and would need to be taken care of soon.

"Anyway, I thought I might fix you breakfast before I helped you pack. Are you really going to the mortal world Yilly?" Ferret asked as she served up breakfast.

"Nire loved the mortal world. You know she did, it's why she and the council always fought. If I stay here, I won't be able to continue her work in it. The council would stop me from even opening a portal."

"What about what you love? I know you love helping people, but you hate fighting. Wouldn't you be better off here? Where you belong?"

The silence following Ferret's words were heavy. All Yilly did was stare at her friend, letting her come to terms with what she had said.

After a few seconds Ferret smiled sadly. "Let's finish breakfast then I'll help you back. I'm going to miss you Yilly."

"And I'll miss you Ferret."


	2. Chapter 2

**Mount Justice  
>August 29, 21:29 EDT<strong>

**_"Recognize. Kid Witch. B-0-8. Recognize. Zatara. 1-1,"_** a metallic voice called out through the cave, perking up the two permanent residents of the cave, who had yet to go to bed.

"That must be our new team member Superboy. Come on lets go say hi!" Megan cheered as she floated away from the kitchen and towards the zeta-tube. Superboy, saying nothing, just lifted himself from the couch and turned off the static T.V.

Standing just in front of the Zeta-tube was Zatara, with a girl quite a bit shorter than he. In fact, she didn't even reach his shoulder blades. She wore a light yellow cloak, with the hood up obscuring her face from the two aliens.

"Good, you two are still up. If you would be so kind as to take miss Muh to her room, I would be very grateful," Zatara said as he pushed said girl forward a little. With hesitant steps she walked over to Megan, and gave a small cruise to the green alien. Zatara smiled sadly at the girl, feeling sorry for the position she was in.

Reaching a hand into his coat pocket he pulled out two miniature trucks. Throwing them into the air he chanted; "WORG SKNURT!" causing them to enlarge until they had returned to their original size.

"Superboy if you wouldn't mind carrying these for Miss Muh…"

Grunting the boy of steel easily lifted the two trunks, one in each hand.

Bowing slightly at the most likely scared and confused girl, Zatara offered his goodbyes before heading towards the Zeta-tube, planning on spending a night with his daughter.

For a few seconds after the magician left the trio were silent, before; "Hi I'm M'gann M'orzz but you can call me Megan Morse, it's an earth name and we're on earth. This is Superboy and we're really the only two who live here permanently. Aqualad, or Kaldur, often stays the night as well, but he's returned to Atlantis to visit some friends of his. You should meet him in a few days. Robin and Artimis and Wally should be over at some point also. But I can't be sure that they'll all be here tomorrow, although they're all really excited to meet you, not that Superboy and I weren't either, but we've met you now, am I rambling? I feel like I'm rambling?"

"It is fine, Madam Morse. You remind me of a friend back home. She could talk for hours on end," Yilly said in a quiet and deject voice. She already missed her house and her few friends. But she missed Nire more than anything.

"Oh well, here we are. Your room. We'll let you get settled in. We'll see you in the morning," Megan said as she opened the door for Yilly, letting her enter it. She could feel the sadness running off of Yilly and how much she just wanted to be left alone for the night, and was happy to give her, her room.

Superboy put down the two trunks at her door, before giving her a small nod. With that the two aliens walked away.

Now left alone to herself, Yilly kicked her feet a little, startling Tobies, and forcing him to leave the shadows of her enchanted cloak. Smiling slightly at the cat, Yilly removed her cloak before grabbing one of her trunks and attempting to pull it into her room.

"Dear lords and ladies, how many books did Ferret pack?" Yilly wondered as she finally gave up trying to lift the trunk the old fashioned way and instead just clasped her hands together and began to lift it using a basic levitation spell.

With a dull thud the trunk holding all her books and supplies crashed on to the ground in the corner of her room. With the heavier of the two now put away, Yilly dragged the trunk holding her clothes and a few mementoes of her life with Nire into her room, and placed it at the end of her bed.

With a breath of relief, Yilly grabbed Tobies from his place on her bed and crushed him into a hug.

"Of Tobies, why did I go and agree to this again?"

"Meow."

"I suppose I did not have anywhere else to go. Ferret said she would take me, but my presents would no doubt cause her trouble. I believe you are correct, Tobies , this is the best thing for me at the moment. Besides it… It might be nice to have friends my own age," all of Yilly's friends were either under 13 years of age, or well into the twenties. Ferret, Yilly's closest friend was 24, 8 years her senior.

Petting Tobies absentmindedly, Yilly slowly began to descend into her bed. Back home she'd slept on a cot covered in pillows fluffier then the softest feathers. She's enjoyed it, but it was nothing complier to a real bed.

With a content sigh, Yilly slipped into unconsciousness, still in her dress from the day.

**Mount Justice  
>August 30, 9:32 EDT<strong>

Slowly, Yilly became aware of the world around her. Still curled up in a ball with Tobies pulled against her chest. The cat was snoring softly and didn't seem even close to waking.

With a small smile, Yilly slowly let go of her mistresses familiar, before standing and stretching. Small creaks and cracks were heard throughout the silent room, but still Tobies didn't stir.

Reaching behind her, Yilly began to undo her dress. Pulling at the lace that held up the top layer of her dress. Slowly the pale pink material loosened, before falling to the floor in a heap of over folding material. Sighing at the looseness, Yilly began working on the second layer of the dress, a pale orange what served as the long underskirt to her outfit. Somehow Ferret had managed to throw a little going away party for Yilly, and had forced her into the lovely outfit, that constricted her breathing.

Wiggling out of the skin tight underdress, Yilly began to remove her underclothes. Finally being free of all her clothing, she walked towards the bathroom.

Back in Yilly's world, you heated water and sat in a bath, or you enchanted it to wash the dirt away. The most time that Yilly had ever spent in the Mortal world was about a week, but that was when Nire was still alive, and they'd both spent the week in the wilds. Not civilization.

Yilly had never seen a shower before. It was a foreign object to her in its entirety. So, standing stark naked in front of the odd device Yilly did what all curies minds would do in that situation. She began poking it.

Now Yilly was a rather intelligent girl, all things considered. But her home world was basically a medieval theme park. Very few things were different form the Magic World in present day, and medieval earth, the key things being that the Magic World was made up of magical beings, there was no monarchy and women had just as much power as men. But technology wise? Yeah, that hadn't gotten very far past the wheel.

So when she stepped into the shower and closed the door behind, she was met with two knobs. One blue the other red. She twisted the knob that had a little red dot on it, and was rather surprised to be assaulted by boiling hot water. Squealing in surprise, Yilly jumped at the shower wall and threw her hands up. The Temperature in the shower plummeted down, and when Yilly opened her eyes, the shower was frozen.

Frowning slightly, she raised her right hand and ran it across the ice. Her hand began to heat up till it started melting the ice, and warm water began to float in the air. Moving her hand around herself, the water chased after it, washing the dirt away from her body. As she began to feel cleaner, she dropped the water which landed with a splat on the ground, washing away down the drain.

Stepping out of the shower, she stared at it in confusion. It was such an odd device, she would have to ask someone about it later on, but for now she had to get dressed for the day ahead.


End file.
